


nine times out of ten

by sichi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Oral Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichi/pseuds/sichi
Summary: He was sure that the number nine had been a curse for the first part of his life. Always mocking him, watching as he trailed in the shadow of his brother.It was funny, how only one thing changed that. One person. Someone equally as miserable, equally as lovable.





	nine times out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by a popular tweet of mine on how Niles was born on the 9th, while Connor was born on the 8th. And I somehow turned that into a 6,000 word explicit rated one shot. 
> 
> To me, the number seven has always been my lucky number. My first, middle, and last name have seven letters. My birthdate adds and subtracts to seven. So, I relate to Nines on a personal level.
> 
> I haven't written smut in ages so....sorry in advanced! :)

The number nine was always lucky to Niles. 

 

He was born on September 9th, 2009. Nine minutes after his twin brother, Connor. 

 

He was nine years old when he and Connor were adopted. 

 

In the ninth grade, Niles had his first kiss, his first girlfriend, and his first heartbreak, all in the same year. It was his first taste of love. 

 

He placed ninth in rank at his high school. Connor, placing eight. Always one step in front of him. 

 

The semester he took nine classes was the one that almost killed him. But if Connor could juggle eight, he could take on nine. He was only hospitalized once for exhaustion. His GPA suffered that year. 

 

He graduated with a 3.33 GPA. His mother said it was adequate for graduation. Connor’s was a 4.0. 

 

His mother hugged his brother and said she loved him. But, a 3.33 still allowed him to graduate. He was still grateful. 

 

\--

 

The year was 2029. The number nine was slapped on his chest during his physical for the Detroit Police Department. He passed with flying colors. So did his brother. 

 

At graduation, he was handed a badge with the number ‘9000’. Of course it was. Connor smiled, showing him his identical shiny new piece of metal. The number read ‘8999’. 

 

Always one step in front of him. But always next to him, smiling. 

 

After the academy, his twin and him were placed in different precincts. He was assigned the 900 precinct downtown. Connor was placed in the adjacent 800 precinct. His brother bonded well with his field training officer. He did not. Connor would come home with wild stories of the day. The pursuit of a robber, an arrest of a serial killer, finding a lost child’s parents. All in a night's work. 

 

Niles spent the first half of his nights being yelled at by random civilians, and the latter half trying to wash spit off of his boots. 

 

Ten years into their careers, they both take the homicide detectives exam. They put their time in on the streets. Opportunities like this don’t come around often. 

 

Connor places first. Niles does not. The email was open in front of him, but he was afraid to look at his placement. But he already had a feeling. 

 

Ninth. 

 

They only took eight detectives that round. Eight retirements in one year meant eight new faces. 

 

Connor was supportive. Said that he was next on the list as soon as another detective retired or bit the dust. It wasn’t reassuring. 

 

\--

 

His twin loved his new assignment. He loved going to work everyday, feeling like he was actually making a difference in people’s lives. He loved hunting down criminals, from the start of a crime scene to the guilty verdict at trial. 

 

And he loved his partner. 

 

Niles had lived with his brother for thirty years. He had done almost everything by his side. Seeing him have the thing he wanted most in this world?

 

He was happy for him. On the outside. 

 

On the inside, it killed him. 

 

He saw his brother less and less that year. That was a very, very long year. 

 

He lost his brother as a roommate that year. Connor told him it would be good for the both of them, so they could both grow into different people. 

 

Niles pretended like it didn’t affect him. But coming home to an empty house after a long day was depressing. 

 

\--

 

The next year was 2039. The year that Niles feels he’ll look back on when he’s old and grey. He got the phone call strangely close to 9am. 

 

“This is Captain Fowler. Is this Officer Stern?”

 

“This is he.”

 

“A detective on our homicide unit decided working for the airport was in his best interest. We have an opening, if you’re interested.”

 

“I...of course I am. But, my brother-“

 

“You two are not to work on cases together. That’s the only rule I have. If you’re okay with that, so am I.”

 

“I am.”

 

“We’ll see you Monday, 7am. Detective.”

 

His first day was not memorable. He sat at his new desk for his ten hour shift. He spent a half hour cleaning it and organizing his things. 

 

Connor and him had lunch. Connor talked about a case him and Hank had last week. 

 

It was good to see his brother happy. It hurt his heart, but made him smile. 

 

He didn’t meet Gavin until the following Wednesday. 

 

Hank called the younger detective out on his long absence. Gavin flipped him off. 

 

“So, you’re my new partner?” Gavin looked the taller man up and down, arms crossed, frowning. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I get the feeling you don’t talk much, do you?”

 

Niles felt his brother’s eyes on him. He always did, even in school, when bullies would try and start shit. Always watching from afar. Knowing his brother could handle himself. But always worrying. 

 

“No.”

 

Gavin smirks, “Good. We’ll get along just fine then.”

 

He never asked for his name. Nor did he shake his hand.

 

\--

 

A day later, they get their first case. 

 

Niles noticed the address was on ninth street. A shitty area with its share of drug houses. The victim got a little cocky with his ‘business’ partner and was shot in the head as a consequence. 

 

“It’s a 9mm.”

 

“What is?” Gavin asked, not looking up from his phone.  

 

Niles narrowed his eyes, “The casing, dumbass.”

 

That made Gavin look up. He scowled before muttering, “Fuck, okay, you got my attention. What’s this guy’s story?”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

Gavin had to stifle a laugh. It was inappropriate behavior at a crime scene. 

 

It made Niles smile anyway. 

 

—

 

“Hey, Nines.” Gavin beckoned, not moving from his chair at his desk. 

 

“Are you speaking to me, Detective?”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “No, I was speaking to the three day old coffee on Anderson’s desk. Yes, you. I want to show you something.”

 

Niles slowly walked over. He stopped behind Gavin, staring at the computer screen. It was surveillance footage from the nearest convenient store to the crime scene. 

 

“Looks like the witness was right. The dude named ‘Psycho’ and his posse did rough up our victim first. They drag him off screen here,” Gavin points to the bottom right of the screen of his monitor, “and another angle shows the sedan speeding off east on 9th. It’s a done deal.” 

 

Niles doesn’t say anything at first. Gavin turns his head around, confused at the silence. 

 

“So? Thoughts?”

 

“That’s not my name.”

 

Gavin shifts his body, swiveling in his chair to fully face Niles, “...what?”

 

“You called me Nines. Surely you know that is not my name.”

 

Gavin shrugs, avoiding looking up at his looming partner, “Yeah, well, I noticed your badge number and thought, hey, that’s a swell ass nickname! So, you’re welcome. Now, can we finish watching this video so our asses can go home at a decent time?”

 

The senior detective turned back around, his mouse clicking being the only sound in the room. For such a quiet noise, it was deafening. 

 

Gavin has called him Nines. It was fitting, for more than one reason. So many layers through his life, summed up by a person he has only known for twenty-four hours. 

 

He grabs a chair and sits next to his partner. They sit there until 9pm, yawning, calling it a night. 

 

—

 

The first few cases came and went for the new detective. Each case brought new information to Niles about his job, as well as his partner. Each case was easier to process, and on each scene, Gavin clenched a little less. 

 

Niles found himself enjoying working with his partner. Connor had warned him, and apologized in advanced, for his coworker’s behavior. 

 

He didn’t know what Connor was fussing about. Maybe he was soft on him because of his new nickname. Maybe if was because Niles always had a soft spot for people with scars. 

 

\--

 

Their ninth case was the worst case Niles had so far, and will ever have for a long time. It was a scene involving the death of two children. One infant, one slightly older. Not yet a teenager. Not even a preteen. Their lives, taken before they could truly experience life. Before they could see the good in it. Their lives ended in violence, and for a whole week, Niles only saw red. 

 

Autopsies were never really fun. Some could be interesting. Some were informative. 

 

The autopsy of a six month old was neither. It was nothing but horror. Niles didn’t sleep that night. 

 

\--

 

Gavin, although his colleagues might disagree, was not stupid. He noticed the bags under Niles’ eyes. The way he jumped when someone approached him from anywhere but his field of vision. 

 

“You ok? That was...a tough ass case we had this week.”

 

_ Niles remembered seeing the suspect sitting in the chair in the interrogation room. The father of the two children sat with perfect posture.  _

 

_ The only thing he asked for was a glass of water and a phone to call his lawyer. Officers had pulled him out of the house he murdered his children in, gun still in his hand.  _

 

_ Niles watched Gavin slam his fists on the metal table, “Just answer this one question for me. Why?” _

 

_ The man only shrugged, his handcuffs clanking together, “Why not?” _

 

_ Niles excused himself and threw up in the closet toilet.  _

 

_ Gavin found him, eventually, and told him to go home. Niles refused. He would rather be at work. Not at his home, alone.  _

 

_ Gavin understood.  _

 

“I’m fine, detective.” Niles said, a week later. A sleepless week later. 

 

“Bullshit. Take the rest of the week off. See a shrink. Don’t make me get Fowler involved.”

 

“I saw the psychiatrist at the debrief last week.”

 

“For five fucking minutes. No.” Gavin pulled out a card from his pocket. It was the only item in that pocket, Niles noted. Like he was waiting for an opportunity to give it to him.

 

“See him. The department pays for it anyway. You have nothing to lose. Go home. Call your brother. I’ll see you next week.” Gavin walked away before Niles could thank him. 

 

A strange way of saying you care. But he took what he could get. 

 

Niles called the psychiatrist as soon as he got in his car. The number had three digits of the number nine in it. 

 

As soon as he made the appointment, he hung up, and cried for the first time in many, many years. 

 

— 

 

“Why does Detective Reed call you ‘Nines’?” his twin had asked, pouting a generous amount of cream into his hot coffee. 

 

Niles shook the sugar packet in his hand violently, searching for the right words, “Because he was incapable of remembering my short name, so he replaced it with another short name that is easier for him to recall.”

 

Connor grinned into his mug, “If you say so.”

 

Niles raises an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

 

His brother shrugged, putting his mug on the table slowly. “No reason. It suits you surprisingly well, and for someone you just met to come up with that? It’s...”

 

“A coincidence.”

 

Connor smirks, “A coincidence, then.”

 

—

 

“You have a lot of shit associated with the number nine, you know that?”

 

Niles does not move from his current position. He is using his telephoto lens to focus on their current suspect. He’s good at reading lips. Detective Reed is a distraction. 

 

He sighs, putting down the camera. “Why don’t you enlighten me, detective.”

 

The suspect was shoving his mouth full of Denny’s greasy food anyway. 

 

“So, your badge number, right?” He pokes the badge resting on his belt. “But your name too? Niles Stern.”

 

Niles stares blankly at his partner. He doesn’t know if he’s joking or not. 

 

“My name has ten letters in it.”

 

Gavin shakes his head, “No? Niles Stern. N-I-L-E-S, T-E—“

 

He stopped the detective from speaking further by throwing his open hand on his chest. Gavin backs up into the seat a little. “What the fuck? I’m not—“

 

“Gavin...my last name is Stern. Not. Tern. Did you...honestly think...”

 

Gavin was nervous, but his partner’s tone of voice paired with the expression on his face gave him confidence that the detective was actually amused. 

 

He looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. And a smile on his face. 

 

“Jesus, is this your amused face? Oh my God. Have you actually even laughed before in your life?”

 

And he did. Just then. A full belly laugh. Gavin joined him. The car was filled with heavy laughter. 

 

Niles had to wipe a tear from his cheek, “Has anyone told you that you’re a dumbass?”

 

Gavin rubbed his face when both hands, “Yeah, some asshole partner of mine did a while back. You’d hate his guts. He’s currently letting a suspect walk by while the waitress cleans up the silverware he was going to collect for DNA.”

 

Niles opened the door so fast, that the expensive camera almost flew onto the concrete. 

 

—

 

The end of the year showed up before he knew it. Thanksgiving was spent at Hank’s house, with Connor and Hank preparing most of the food. Well, all of the food, save a pie Niles picked up from store.

 

It was a quiet day. They had dinner and Hank and Connor were wrapped in a blanket on the couch the rest of the afternoon, watching the Lions game. 

 

Niles left early. As he put his hand on the door of his car, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

[11/24/39 - 1637 HOURS - GR] hey

 

Huh.

 

[11/24/39 - 1637 HOURS] Hello, Gavin.

 

[11/24/39 - 1637 HOURS - GR] u still at anderson’s place?

 

It was cold out, so Niles opened the car door and sat inside, turning on the heat, before replying.

 

[11/24/39 - 1638 HOURS] Just leaving. Why?

 

[11/24/39 - 1638 HOURS - GR] wanna go to a bar? Im bored as fuck

 

He and Gavin had not socialized outside of work. They were both single adults who had little to no hobbies, so it was a wonder why they didn’t try this sooner.

 

[11/24/39 - 1639 HOURS] Sounds good. Where shall we meet?

 

They met at a local hole in the wall in the downtown area. Niles had personally arrested three drunk patrons here in his career. One of them turned out to be a serial rapist. He was given an award for it. Simple luck, but he took what he could get.

 

Gavin was already nursing a beer by the time Niles walked in. He knew Gavin lived close by, as he has dropped him off at home on occasion. On nights Gavin could no longer keep his eyes open after a long scene.

 

“Hey,” Gavin looked up at him, his eyes soft and glazed over. Already drunk, then.

 

Niles sat in the barstool next to the detective and ordered a scotch, neat. 

 

“You alright, Gavin?”

 

He was playing with the label on the beer bottle, peeling it off a little at a time and letting the paper fall on the counter. 

 

“Sure. Just fucking hate this holiday, is all.”

 

The bartender sat his drink down in front of him. He took a generous gulp before responding. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Gavin shrugged, still staring at the bottle. Niles wondered what his blood alcohol level was.

 

“M’mom died nine years ago. On Thanksgiving. We were...close.”

 

Niles and Connor were young when their parents passed. And he was not close with his adopted mother. 

 

He could not relate, not losing anyone he truly loved before. But seeing Gavin so deflated, so vulnerable, made his heart sink. 

 

He boldly put a hand on his shoulder. Gavin stood still, not throwing a fit. He just turned his head to look at his partner. 

 

“I’m sorry, Gavin.” was all he could think of to say.

 

Gavin tapped the other detective’s knee gently, and Niles removed his hand from his shoulder. “Me too.”

 

\--

 

Christmas was the next holiday. It was his twins favorite holiday, because he loved buying gifts and wrapping them. In college, their dorm room would be decked out, filled with gifts for their friends. The first apartment was just as decked out, just fewer friends in the picture.

 

There was an office party, of course. Niles had no desire to go, even with Connor’s puppy eyes staring at him as he pleaded to go.

 

It wasn’t his brother who changed his mind.

 

“You going to the party tomorrow?” Gavin said, mid chew, as he threw the burger down onto its plate.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

The stupid man had ketchup on his face. Niles didn’t like how he thought it was cute.

 

“I have no desire to stand awkwardly around my peers, who don’t seem to like me.”

 

Gavin made a ‘pft’ noise, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “They don’t not like you, they just think you’re scary as fuck.”

 

“And you don’t?”

 

Gavin stopped wiping his hand on the napkin and shrugged, “Eh, sure, you’re a little terrifying, but in a good way.”

 

“A good way? How?”

 

Gavin’s cheeks turned a twinge of pink, and Niles had to suppress a smile, “Well, uh, you do a badass ‘bad cop’ impression for sure. I’ve never seen anyone get a confession out of someone as quickly as you do.”

 

Interesting. “And? What else?” 

 

Niles was definitely fishing for compliments. 

 

“Well you got this,” Gavin gestures to all of him, “Versace rich guy, hair slicked back, ruggedly handsome sort of look. It’s very alluring.”

 

Niles froze. Did he just hear him correctly? “You think I’m handsome?”

 

The waitress came by at the worst possible moment, asking if they were all done with their meals. Niles shot her a glaring look, causing her to squeak, almost dropping their plates as she scurried away.

 

Gavin bursted out with laughter, “Dude! See what I mean! You’re scary sometimes! Tip that poor girl nicely. Jesus.” He stood up, threw some change on the table, and walked away. Avoiding questions.

 

Niles tipped the girl $11 on his $9 bill.

 

\--

 

Gavin never  _ really _ asked Niles to go. He just said ‘see you at 8’ before grabbing his coat off his chair and fleeing. He’s good at that.

 

When he walked through the doors of Fowler’s house, Connor spotted him from across the room and frowned.  

 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Connor had flagged him down and asked.

 

“Why, don’t you look happy to see me.”

 

Connor sighed, “I’m just confused. I--” 

 

Gavin walked in, wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his chest. He wore dark jeans his his usual brown leather jacket. Niles thought about how cold the asshole must feel, rather than how attractive he was.

 

Well, okay, maybe that thought crossed his mind eventually.

 

Connor and him had a connection that only twins could possess. One of the perks is that some things didn’t need to be said. Niles caught his brother’s smirk as he handed Niles a drink, and walked away, most likely find the Lieutenant. 

 

He’s glad his brother said nothing. But he knew.

 

Gavin and him had secluded themselves from the others, outcasts of sorts. They both drank enough that eventually, Gavin could not stop talking.

 

“And then, she fucking side swiped the crime scene van, through another side of tape, and took off! I fucking jumped in my car, and took off after her. You know what though?”

 

The side of Niles’ arm was touching Gavin’s. They were outside on the back porch, the cold no longer bothering them. Due to the alcohol, perhaps. 

 

“What?”

 

“My car was parked fucking backwards, so I had to just take off after her, and...drive, backwards! Like something out of the Fast and the Furious! I finally pulled her ass out of the car before she got far. She had two small unre...unrestr….ayened kids in the back. Can you fucking believe it?”

 

“Very impressive, detective.”

 

Gavin leaned into him, the side of his face almost touching the outside of Niles’ jacket. “Yeah? You like that?”

 

Niles is not sure why that particular sentence made his dick twitch, but it did. He liked it very much. Too much.

 

And if he leaned in and kissed him, no one would see. Everyone was inside. And he could blame it on the alcohol. 

 

So he went for it.

 

The kiss was somewhat sloppy; neither of them were sober enough to full control their movements. Gavin’s lips felt chapped against Niles’ smooth ones. The cold air was refreshing, competing with their hot breathes.

 

Gavin pulled away first, his eyes not fully open. “Wanna get out of here?” he asked in a daze.

 

“Fuck yes.” Niles said, already opening up his car service app.

 

\--

 

Niles woke up disoriented.

 

There was light shining through a window. Something his apartment would not have. He had blackout curtains still hanging from when he worked nights.

 

This mattress was less firm than his. The sheets, a tad bit less in thread count. A body was softly snoring beside him.

 

And...he was naked.

 

And very, very thirsty. His head was pounding behind his eyes. He rubbed them and groans softly. 

 

The only thing he remembered last night was Gavin sticking his tongue down his throat in Fowler’s backyard. Awesome. He was afraid to look at his phone to the messages he must have received, mainly from his brother.

 

He got up slowly, not wanting to wake his partner. Last thing he needed was an awkward conversation while his head was pounding and his throat was dry.

 

His clothes were nowhere to be seen. Peaking out of the bedroom, they were scattered haphazardly by the front door.

 

They barely made it inside, huh? The thought both impressed Niles and embarrassed him. He put his clothes on and folded Gavin’s, tossing them on the top of the couch in the living room.

 

The only thing in Gavin’s fridge was nine bottles of beer tucked in the side pockets, and some Chinese leftovers. 

 

Typical.

 

He settled for a glass of tap water and Advil he found rummaging through the cabinets. He popped three pills and chased them with the entire glass of water. He set his glass down on the counter to find a pair of gold eyes staring at him.

 

Gavin never had pets growing up. He didn’t exactly dislike animals, he just didn’t understand the appeal.

 

This cat was all black, its fur long and well groomed. The cat sat still, not blinking, staring at the stranger in front of them.

 

“Hey,” Niles said softly, holding out his hand. The cat sniffed it, then butt its head against his fist. 

 

“Her name is Taylor.” a voice said behind him, startling Niles and the cat. She jumped off the counter and fled under the couch. “Her sister Tracey is around here somewhere.”

 

Niles leaned against the cold granite counter, “Taylor and Tracey, huh? Sounds like you’re raising two rambunctious little girls, not cats.” 

 

Gavin smiled, “Heh, maybe someday. Just cats for now.”

 

Niles never thought Gavin was a morning person. Hell, he  _ knew _ Gavin was not a morning person. He usually avoided the man until after his first cup of coffee and he had something in his stomach. 

 

“Hey, listen, about last night--”

 

Gavin waved his hand in front of him, “No, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. Don’t want shit to be awkward between us.”

 

He was not wearing a shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants hung low on his waist. 

 

Niles licked his lips, “Doesn’t have to be. What do you remember from last night?”

 

The older detective rubbed his back, “Uh, not much but, I’m fucking sore right now.”

 

“So, it was either really good, or really bad.”

 

Niles didn’t notice how close Gavin was until he facing him, their bodies almost touching, “Hard to say...maybe we should try again, for good measure?”

 

Gavin laughed as Niles leaned in to kiss him again. He tasted like toothpaste, his mouth open and inviting. Niles shoved his hands under Gavin’s waistband in the back, groping his ass. Gavin hummed, closing his mouth, while Niles dragged his tongue across the other man’s bottom lip.

 

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” Gavin said, dragging Niles into his bedroom.

 

\--

 

Niles made it home that night, barely. Gavin tried to convince him to stay another night, but he didn’t want to push the boundaries just yet.

 

Plus, he had some phone calls to make.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

“Fuck, Niles! I’ve been texting you all day! I almost called dispatch to do a check welfare on you!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“Well, I’m calling you now, right?”

 

“The day is almost over. What have you been doing all day?”

 

“It’s more of a, ‘who’ I’ve been doing all day.”

 

“Ugh, Niles! Gross! I don’t...wait. Did...you and…”

 

“I’m not saying who.”

 

“Holy fuck. I can’t. Are you...are you serious? You and  _ Gavin _ ?” 

 

“Aren’t you with Anderson? Keep your voice down…”   
  
“I just, I saw you guys checking each other out in the office all the time, and I know you two have become closer this year, but--”

 

“Wait, you noticed what? And didn’t tell me?”

 

Connor scoffed, “Detroit PD already has two men having relations behind closed doors, I didn’t think--”

 

Niles sighed into the phone, “Whatever. I’m calling to tell you I’m not dead and I hope you had a good day.”

 

It was the first Christmas that they did not spend together. Niles didn’t think much of it until now.

 

“I did have a good day. I hope you did too.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence.

 

“Merry Christmas, Connor.” and he hung up.

 

He didn’t want to make the next call. So, maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe a text would suffice.

 

[12/25/39 - 2124 HOURS] Merry Christmas, mother.

 

He replaced the last word.

 

[12/25/39 - 2124 HOURS] Merry Christmas, Amanda.

 

A sigh.

 

[12/25/39 - 2125 HOURS] Merry Christmas.

 

No.

 

[12/25/39 - 2125 HOURS] 

 

\--

 

[12/26/39 - 0933 HOURS - GR<3] i got you a xmas present

 

[12/26/39 - 0933 HOURS] I told you that you didn’t have to.

 

[12/26/39 - 0935 HOURS - GR<3] yeah but, you got me something

 

[12/26/39 - 0935 HOURS - GR<3] and it reminded me of you

 

[12/26/39 - 0936 HOURS] I only got you a plant for your desk. It’s hardly anything.

 

[12/26/39 - 0938 HOURS - GR<3] it’s fine. can i see you tonight

 

[12/26/39 - 0938 HOURS] Of course. 

 

Gavin arrived five minutes before their arranged time. Niles thought he heard something at the door, peaked through the peephole, and saw a very cold looking Gavin pacing, something in his hand.

 

He opened the door and Gavin stood still. 

 

“Would you like to come in, or are you trying to hit your steps for the day?”

 

Gavin waved his wrist with his watch in front of Niles while entering his home, “Got my stand  _ and _ move goal today. So...no.”

 

The door clicked shut. “So, you’re just nervous then?”

 

Gavin hung up his coat on a hook on the wall behind the front door. Despite never seeing Niles’ apartment before, it feels like he’s lived here for years.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Gavin held out a small box. Niles walked over and took it from him. 

 

“Couldn’t wait? Must be important then.” Niles said jokingly, grabbing the lid and pulling it off of the box. There was no wrapping paper or bow. Just a simple, wooden box.

 

Inside was a silver colored watch. It looked like an antique. The metal, although polished, looked worn. Behind the glass piece, on the face, was an infinity symbol, but it looked...distorted. Faded. The bottom left side of the loop did not touch, therefore, the infinity was incomplete. It almost looked like the number…

 

“You know, I realized that the number nine  _ does _ mean a lot to you. I’ve learned a shit ton these past few months, from you and your brother. Your birthday is full of nines. You are nine minutes older than Connor? That’s pretty interesting.”

 

Niles started. Waiting.

 

“You were nine years old when your parents died. Not interesting. That’s a shitty age to lose your parents. But it’s just another nine. Another part of you, huh?”

 

Gavin took a step closed, now holding Niles’ hands in his own. Still gripping the watch.

 

“I saw it at the pawn shop we went to the other week. You know, to interview the owner? I saw it on display and almost pointed it out to you but, kept it to myself. Thought about it ever since though, going back.” Gavin was scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit. “So this morning I was like, what the hell? And it was still there. So I--”

 

Niles interrupted Gavin with a kiss. It was less chaste then their first kiss just two days ago. There was heat, and forcefulness, desperate clawing of Niles’ shirt. 

 

Without removing his lips from Gavin’s, Niles clipped on his watch on his left wrist. It felt heavy, and burned his skin. This was the first gift he had received with any meaning to it from someone other than a person who shared his face.

 

“Thank you.” Niles said, sincerely as he possibly could. Trying to mask his emotions. Gavin shouldn’t see him cry. Not yet.

 

There were other days ahead that he would allow him to see him cry.

 

“Don’t thank me just yet. My other surprise is that I’m not wearing anything under these pants.”

 

Niles groaned, rolling his eyes. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

 

“Mhmm,” Gavin took Niles’ left hand and stuck it right down the front of his pants for him.

 

Gavin was already hard. And, to no surprise, there was no fabric in the way of cock.

 

“Turn around.” Niles said, his eyes turning black.

 

Gavin didn’t have to be told twice. He turned around, throwing his hands up to brace himself against the wall, his ass sticking out on display. Niles hastily unbuttoned Gavin’s pants with one hand, the other one placed over Gavin’s hand resting on the wall. He was placing open kisses on his neck, dragging his teeth along the soft skin. Gavin shivered, leaning his neck to grant Niles more access.

 

Pants unbuttoned, pushed down, and kicked away, Gavin spread his legs. “I may have  _ one _ more surprise.”

 

Niles groaned as he felt something already inside of Gavin’s hole. He pulled the plug out fast, discarding it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Gavin whined from the loss of pressure, and was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

 

“You’re so good Gavin, so good for me. You really wanted this, huh? All ready and open for me?”

 

Gavin nodded, a hand still on his mouth. 

 

“Want me to take you right here in my kitchen?” Niles pushed his body up against the wall entirely. Gavin moaned around Niles’ hand.

 

“For a romantic, you sure have a slutty side.” Niles stroked his cock a few times before pressing the tip at Gavin’s entrance. Gavin raised his right leg up, straddling the wall, humping it slightly to get any sort of pressure on his hard dick.

 

“How long have you had this in for, Gavin? I’ve only been away from you for less than a day. Did you miss my cock that badly?”

 

Niles rarely spoke at work, but he did not stop once the horny floodgate was open. Gavin loved his words, squirming under his touch, feeling his cock inch inside of him at a painfully slow pace.

 

Niles removed his hand from Gavin’s mouth and used it to lift his right leg higher. His mouth was buried in his neck, returning to making the most marks possible. Gavin was being more vocal now, small high pitched grunts.

 

“Almost there baby, be patient,” Niles murmured into his neck. Gavin tried desperately to thrust backwards, so get some sort of friction.

 

When he was all the way in, Niles stood still for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of Gavin shaking against his chest.

 

“You want me to move, baby? Say my name.”

 

“N--Niles..”

 

“No. My  _ name _ .”

 

Gavin choked back a sob, “Nines! Please! Nines--oh god…”

 

The taller man thrusted against the wall before pulling out almost all the way, then back in him wish much more speed and force than before. Gavin was on the verge of screaming, trying to reach in between him and the wall to touch his aching cock. 

 

Without pulling out, Niles threw his arm around Gavin’s waist and swung him around, doing a 180, now leaning him against the kitchen counter. Gavin grabbed on to the cool stone, his knuckles turning white, his cock leaking on the tiled floor.

 

“That’s it...baby...so good...for me…” Niles said between thrusts. He decided to stop ignoring his partner’s cock and took it in his hand, stroking it at a fast and irregular rhythm.

 

Gavin moaned, his hips snapping, the pleasure building up in his lower body. He was so close.

 

“I need...I’m so close...Nines...please…”

 

Niles was hitting Gavin’s prostate, squeezing his cock, when he said, “Let go, baby.”

 

And he did. He came with a strangled shout, Niles holding him up as his knees threatened to give out. 

 

After regaining his composure, Gavin slowly knelt to the floor, Niles’ dick sliding out without friction. He turned around and grabbed his hard cock, red at the tip, wet with lube and precome. 

 

Gavin stuck out his tongue and place it gently on the slit, putting just a small amount of pressure, and Niles was grabbing Gavin’s hair, coming in spurts. 

 

They both sighed and sat on the cool tile, catching their breath. Gavin was grinning ear to ear, looking around for something to wipe the jizz off of his face. He realized they never got around to taking off his shirt, so he simply pulled up us and used it as a towel.

 

“You’re disgusting.” Niles said before licking a spot he missed off of his chin.

 

“Takes one to know one, love.”

 

Niles hummed, liking the way the word ‘love’ felt on Gavin’s tongue.

 

\--

 

They were together nine years before Gavin proposed. Nine long, intense, satisfying, painful, and loving years. 

 

In the meantime, they adopted a little girl. Gavin named her Penelope after his mother. Her ninth birthday was one to remember, surrounded by her family. Her dads, her uncles, a handful of friends from school. 

 

Of course, the cat couldn’t stay in the bag forever. Hank and Connor were married only a year and a half after their first encounter. Connor always was one step ahead of him, and this was no exception.

 

Hank retired at the age of 55. Connor was set to be the  _ second  _ youngest Lieutenant in DPD history. 

 

Maybe it was okay if he wasn’t  _ always _ first.

 

Gavin and Niles bought a house close to where is brother lived. It was important for him to stay in his life. 

 

The realtor pointed out it was only nine houses away from Hank and his brother’s. Gavin slapped a sold sign on the front of the house before Niles could even hesitate.

 

Penelope entered their life suddenly. Through work. They had just bought the house. They were three years into their relationship. People thought they were crazy. 

 

Hank and Connor were supportive in the best of ways.

 

He was sure that the number nine had been a curse for the first part of his life. Always mocking him, watching as he trailed in the shadow of his brother.

 

It was funny, how only one thing changed that. One person. Someone equally as miserable, equally as lovable. Nine years later he said yes, with their six year old daughter crying happily in his arms.

 

Maybe they’ll live to be in their nineties, live to see the year 2099. 

 

And he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @RKsoGAY
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
